We were Brainwashed
by ARmyboYsandJEANs
Summary: John/Claire. Andy/Allison. Brian/? A continuation of the Breakfast Club. MUST REVIEW TO GET MORE CHAPTERS! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Breakfast Club.
1. Join the Club

My first Breakfast Club Fanfic

**My first Breakfast Club Fanfic. Definitely considering chapters on this one. We all love these beautiful, timeless characters. MUST REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!! Italics direct thought one of the characters had.**

**JOIN THE CLUB.**

_For all of us who are searching for our John Bender, and for my darling Booger._

**Monday**

He wasn't there.

She had kept an eye out for him all day!

Andy had asked if she knew where he was at lunch, that defining hour of anxious exhilaration at passing her "friends" to a table where Andy, Allison and Brian already sat. _Decision made, than I thought. _Claire thought.

But he hadn't shown at lunch.

_Was he too stoned to remember their life changing Saturday? _

_Was he blowing them off, surpassing even _old _Claire in her bitchiness, smoking with his friends without even considering sitting with the Breakfast Club?_

Worst, only Allison thought with fear,_ Had something happened to him, had Bender's dad finally gone too far?_

As Claire went through her day she imagined he was there, and she got out of English to "go to the nurse" and as she walked, bored, down the empty hall she imagined he was pushing her against the locker, he was teasing her, he was kissing her brazenly. When she walked home from school though, holding her books close to her chest, she began to cry, giving in to the fear she felt at the possibility of being rejected by him- being forgotten by him.

**Tuesday**

_There he is._

_Fucking boy._

John Bender was leaning against the locker neighboring hers, casually smoking a cigarette and fiddling with the chain on his jeans, pretending not to watch her walking down the busy hallway to her locker-just as she was pretending (hard) not to see him so sarcastically waiting for her. She came to her locker and began unlocking it, exchanging last night's homework for today's textbooks and binders.

"Hey Cherry- what, no hello?"

"Hello John."

"Ohh cold shoulder. Ouch princess. So what? I'm the exception to the rule? Andy told me you changed your mind. You've condescended to join our little Club."

"Yea Bender. Everybody except you had a fine time at lunch yesterday,"

It was killing her not to be kissing him.

It was killing him not to be kissing her.

He remembered her kiss as being so tentative, so unknowing….

She remembered him kissing her with such directness, such hunger, but she knew he had been smiling the whole time

He had been so happy to be kissing her.

"Why, what do you mean Clllaaiiree?" Bender asked, drawing out her name as if to simultaneously remind her what a fat girl's name it really was and seducing her with his tongue pressed against his top lip as he said her name, sarcastic as ever in his tone.

_That's it. Ass makes me wait all day for him and now he's being smart?! _ "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!"

He was surprised. He was almost angry, simply from instinct. But she was so cute when she was angry, her cute little fists all balled up in frustration.

"Never you mind Red" he winked at her- classic Bender- but his eyes looked relieved, his smile was genuine and unafraid. She had shown an uncharacteristic passion just then. It was reassuring, charming even.

Claire gave up. Closed her locker, turned around and leaned her back against her locker, next to him. Claire looked right in his eyes now.

"Why didn't you come to school?" She was whispering now, letting her breath carry her thoughts to him.

He looked straight at her now. Eyes level. "Why—you miss me?" He was holding steady his sarcastic John Bender tone of voice, but he honestly wondered. He was terribly, terrifically intrigued to know if she had missed him.

Claire paused. She had been jumping off of a lot of cliffs lately, what with the kiss, the earring (her dad hadn't noticed. Thank the lord!), yesterday's lunch! But this cliff was a huge one. She had to just close her eyes and…

"Yea," Claire said quietly, "yea I missed you John."

He was shocked. She had slipped, without him paying attention, into intimacy with him. How was he supposed to explain that he had been too ecstatically joyous after detention that he was too nervous, too scared to come to school, because what if Claire had ignored him? What if Claire had kept her word and ignored all of them? What if they had all silently agreed to ignore each other? He had walked around downtown yesterday, smoking and wandering. He didn't want to admit any of this to her- to them- at least not yet. It could ruin everything if they learned he swallow needed them.

So instead, he looked Claire straight in the eyes, reached down to his belt loops where his chain was attached to his jeans, and unclipped it, held Claire's arm and gently, assuredly, rolled back her sleeves and wrapped the chain around her wrist, wrapping it twice before clipping it together. She watched him wrap the dirty, heavy-metal-rocker chain around her delicate, pale wrist and she smiled. Then- in the middle of the busy hallway of Shermer High pre-first bell, everybody glancing at them suspiciously, Claire Standish kissed John Bender, tentatively, strongly, passionately.

_Her mouth tastes like vanilla toothpaste and diet coke_

_He tastes like cigarettes and cinnamon. _

And John kissed her back, bravely and lovingly, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his long hair dangle in front of their faces, he breathed her in and immediately felt comfortable and ecstatic at the same time. _Mmm, _he thought, _just like Saturday._

And just as Andy and Allison turned the corner, hand in hand, just in time to see Claire and John kissing in the hallway, just as they smiled to each other knowingly, John was thinking to himself, _And I'll never miss a day again Claire. Not if you are here, never again._

**SO? Please review. Looking forward to possibly writing more high school stuff or maybe even future stuff in this story. SO REVIEW. 3.**


	2. That very Moment

Chapter 2: That very moment

**Chapter 2: That very moment**

**Sunday**

It wasn't like she didn't have a personality at all- it wasn't because she was too depressed or too lonely or too bitter to get dressed "normally" every morning. The problem was, in middle school she had wanted to be everyone. She was too distracted trying to develop her own quirks and person that she had tried too hard. So she had stopped trying. And it had worked, for awhile. Until Andy. Andy made her want to try again. But the look on his face when she had walked out into the library, after Claire had worked her strange magic on her face, the look on Andy's face had made her want to try! But he had also conveyed (somehow, through those gorgeous eyes he had told her) that for him, she didn't HAVE to change, she didn't HAVE to try too hard.

He had been shocked at his own earnestness to see her again. He wanted her to be in his arms at that very moment. Her cat-like, honest eyes looking up at him, her chin showing her defiance for society. He liked the way her chin, her mouth, her jerky movements and her adorable little, tiny feet all seemed like individual objects hurtling themselves toward him, and how right before they hit him, shooting themselves and him into oblivion, they became her. Allison. _His. His beautiful basketcase. _

**Monday**

He slipped the note into her locker.

She smiled when she saw the note, a graceful, dorky gesture of love, sitting on her locker, smiling at her.

They both got out of class (at the agreed upon time).

They both held hands, wandering the halls, leaning into each other for intervals, kissing softly in the back of the library (of all places).

They both walked out of school together, the jock's arm gently placed around the basket-case's waist.

They both suffered the giggles from Claire, the mocking comments from Bender.

They both smiled when they said good-bye, but he was the one to kiss her softly on the cheek, and she was the one to wave as she walked away, bundled in the sweater that smelled like him.


	3. Fool for Love

**Fool for Love **

_*I don't own that title either, it's the title of the Stefy song that I saw on a Breakfast Club fan video. Helps me out when I'm stuck on this story!* _

"So…will you go to prom with me?"

John Bender was actually kneeling before her, his hair was actually combed , he was wearing his nicest shirt (it was still missing buttons) under his denim jacket, Claire could even smell a little bit of Andy's cologne, which made her laugh.

Claire laughed, smiling down at him. She knew as well as anyone that John had no desire to go to prom. But here he was, trying his hardest to make her happy. As if he hadn't made her happy enough already….

And that's when Claire decided. It was time to make someone else as happy as John had made her.

Claire bit her lip, looked up, pretending to consider the offer. Then she lowered her head, shook the bangs out of her eyes and helped John to his feet, matching his eyes with hers.

"Nope." She smiled.

John's smile dropped in an instant, along with the façade of dressing up, cologne, prom.

"What the hell Claire?!" "I thought this was what you wanted! Don't you fucking say it Claire. You don't want to be crowned PROM QUEEN with a loser as your date. IS THAT IT?!"

Claire tried not to laugh, kissed him, stroking his face and trying to stop laughing.

"Of course not you dumbass! Of course, I'll go to prom with you! I'd be honored. But…"

"WHAT?!"

"…Not until Brian has a date for the prom too…."

"WHAT?!"

"…and not just some ugly cousin of yours or one of your girls you are always "considering"…"

John rolled his eyes.

"I threw those pictures away months ago Claire. Won't you drop that?" John snapped, smiling. Claire was always teasing him about those girls…he only let her because when she laughed…oh…it made him tingle.

"John! Are you listening?! Brian needs this! You know how down he's been , it not fair to him to hang out with you and I and Andy and Allison. You know how hard it is for him. Don't you think he deserves…" she squeezed his hands "..this?"

She bit her lip again, tilting her head forward so her bangs fell right over her big, pleading eyes. God she made him crazy. Fucking girl could rob him blind if she bit her lip.

"Fine." He laughed. I'll get the dorko a date. Theeennn you'll go to prom with me?" John turned his head downward, staring her right in the face.

"Well…we'll see…" Claire smiled.

John started at her. She was jerking him around like crazy! But she smiled extra wide and was nodding her head at him, vigorously. He laughed and tickled her until they were both laughing, tickling, kissing, smiling.

_Damn it. Who will date the Brain?!_

**So..? What do you think? Next time: our favorite basketcase is back. What do you think of the fancy new plot? Should we hear from Brian first-person or no? Review for more!!! I love you guys that have subscribed! ******


	4. Psycho

**Psycho**

"Yes?"

"Well gee if ya ain't gonna be nice about it just don't answer the damn phone."

"What do you want Bender?"

Allison was just a little miffed at John for interrupting a perfectly lovely make-out session with Andy. Her parents weren't home (they never were, and they certainly didn't give a shit anyway) and she had made her specialty- macaroni and cheese with maple syrup. Andy and her were watching old horror movies, and she wanted to get back to them.

"Geez. What's got your panties in a twist?"

Allison squeaked into the phone, loudly, hoping Bender would get the point.

John could practically see her spreading her hands out in frustration.

"Oooh I see… Don't tell me. Sporto's there?"

This time Allison's squeak was quieter, impatient with Bender's annoying arrogance.

"Ah ha. Well fine then. Can we talk later? I *cough* need your *cough* help."

_HA! John Bender needed HER help? Oh this had to be good. _

Allison laughed. "haha. That's fine john. Coffee. Tomorrow. 10 ish?"

"Oyyy" John growned. "that's so early for a Sunday"

"Oh fine. I'll see you at 11 Bender."

"Perfect. Give a kiss to Sporto for me!!!"

Allison hung up before she could hear Bender make those disgusting kissy noises he made, mocking Andy and herself. She rolled her eyes at the phone and laughed at John's silly, but romantic, obsession with taking Claire to prom and making it the perfect night for her.

Allison made her way back to Andy, walking on the balls of her feet, seeing that he was entranced in the movie, and snuggled next to him on the couch, breathing in his scent before turning back to the movie, just as the shower curtain was pulled back and the girl screamed her head off, Andy wrapped his arms around Allison, squeezing extra hard when he got scared.

**Not my favorite chapter so far, there's definitely something better coming. I know, no Brian yet. But we're getting there. Any ideas on Brian's mystery girl??**

**As always, Review for More!! (and those of ya'll that review everytime: Love you best!!)**


	5. She Drives Me Crazy

**So...i've been super stuck on this story. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, ya'll are my favorite.**

**and a super special thanks to britni1991 for the ideas!**

**She Drives Me Crazy**

(another 80's song, courtesy of the Fine Young Cannibals)

"Yo, nerd. you up for hangin' out with Tights and me this weekend? Thought we might have a bit of a boys' night,

you know, play a lil poker or something, get away from the girls for awhile. "

Behind Bender's back, Claire rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yea, right" she mumbled to Allison. They were sitting out on the grass

in the courtyard behind the school, their choice lunch spot, mostly because it was far from the cafeteria, far from all of Claire's old friends in particular.

Brian laughed. As if. Bender and Claire couldn't get enough of each other, and Allison and Andy were even worse.

"Yea man," Andy chimed in "My sister got back from California last weekend, but besides her my house is empty this weekend."

"Sure man. I'd be up for that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy opened the door and welcomed Brian in.

"Hey dude. Bender's not here yet, but I didn't really expect him until later anyway."

"That's cool." Brian looked around. The living room looked really nice. Too nice. All the furniture was covered in plastic and the kitchen looked almost

Stepford-wifeish.

Andy caught his eyes looking at his mother's overly-neat living room. "Dude, the basements way cooler. Got a foosball table and a fridge."

Brian smiled when he entered the basement. The punching bag and bench press in the corner of the room were just a little too much. He probably couldn't even

lift the smallest ones up there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude! So uncool!" Andy laughed.

"Oh suck on that Tights, that's 10-zip!"

"Brian, get over here, you gotta kick Bender's ass. Somebody has to teach him a lesson!"

Andy was the one who brought it up. "Dude, you takin' Claire to prom?"

Catching Bender off his guard, Brian scored his 8th foosball goal.

Bender stopped before putting another ball in. "Man i'm trying, she's making me jump through some fucking hoops."

"What?"Brian was surprised to hear this. Didn't all girls want to go to prom? The whole dressing up and dancing thing?

Bender immediately regretted his words. Dammit, he thought. "Yeah, I'm takin' her. Don't know how i'm supposed to find a tux though, that's what i meant."

But Brian was suspicious. Bender was covering for something. "You taking Allison, Andy?"

"Yep. Man we gotta find you a girl, Allison's been giving me shit about you bein' the only single one in the group."

Now Brian knew. They PITIED him, for being the brain, the geek that never had a girl, never would have one probably.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming. The sound of keys being dropped into the bowl by the front door.

Andy smiled. "Jan's home."

They heard Jan knock on the basement door. "Andy, you in there?"

"Yea. my friends are here though. Fair Warning."

"Don't worry, i'm decent. Allright, I'm as decent as I'll ever be." Only Bender laughed. Brian lifted his eyebrows and Andy rolled his eyes. Typical Jan. Jan had always been cooler than him, had always kept a calm head in any situation, always funny and a little too pretty for his taste. Too many boys were always running after her. And she had a tendency to fall for the ones that could hurt her, although very few had been able too.

Jan decended the stairs, her long tan legs stretching out past the stairs. She was wearing running shoes and boy's athletic shorts, rolled up so they fit her tight. Bender looked at Andy, raising his eyebrows. Andy glared back at him but backed off when all Bender said as he snickered was "Geez. Not another Jock. At least this one doesn't wear tights." But Andy was too busy laying Bender with a light punch to the arm to notice that Brian was gaping at his sister before blushing and looking away, suddenly focused on his foosball strategy.

"Hey boys. You all having fun down here? I'm so glad little Andy finally got some friends worth something more than a football scholarship." Jan had long wavy blonde hair, the female equivalent to Andy's.

Brian was surprised to notice she looked a lot like Andy, blonde and fit and comfortable in her own skin, something he would never be.

Jan walked straight to the fridge, clearly looking for something. She closed the door and turned to Andy. "Come on little brother, don't tell me these skinny little boys drank all my beer already." Andy laughed.

"There's more in the fridge upstairs." Bender raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, then how many will I be getting? Each of the boys raised a hand, signalling they'd like one too. Except Brian who said "I'll have one please."

"Wow" Jan laughed. "This one's polite. Keep him." She winked at Brian.

Once they heard Jan shut the basement door, Bender jumped on Andy. "Dude. You didn't tell us your sister was hot!"

"Bender. No. Don't even think about going near my sister."

Bender laughed. "I don't know man, she's pretty cute. Those legs..." Bender sucked in his breath, laughing. Claire had those legs too, he thought, she just kept 'em all covered up. Damn it. Sometimes he thought he was a little too whipped

by the redhead.

Andy laughed, knowing Bender couldn't even think about a girl other than Claire. He glanced over at Brian, who was still staring at the door Jan had just left through.

Andy jumped up. Taking his place at the foosball table. "Come on Brain, I can kick your ass at this game" Shit. He had been worried about Bender and Jan, despite Claire. Bender was closer to the kind of guy Jan went for. The thought of Brian liking Jan hadn't occured to him once.


	6. She Drives Me Crazy Pt 2

She Drives me Crazy (Part 2)

Jan had come back down into the basement, the root beers in hand. Bender was trying his hardest to beat Brian at foosball, and was failing miserably. After about 3 hours or so of just hanging out….

"Yo, Bender, whatdya say we call up the girls, see what they're up to, maybe we could all catch a movie or something. "

"Dude I'd be up for that" Bender replied "What do you think Big Bry? "

"Sure." _Oh great, more time with the couples_.

Jan's face fell a little. "Would you boys mind if I came too?" she asked, nervous.

Andy looked to the boys, asking them silently. Bender nodded, shrugged his shoulders, anxious to see Claire again. It was Brian who answered her. "I think that'd be great Jan, you can save me from being the fifth wheel with these guys."

Jan smiled. "Thanks Brian."

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER………

"I'm so excited to see this movie! I've been wanting to see it!" Claire smiled at Bender.

"I can't believe you let her talk us into a chick flick Bender!" Andy punched him in the shoulders.

"Flashdance is so not a chick flick Andy!" Claire laughed, sticking her tongue out at the Jock.

Brian laughed, sneaking glances at Jan, who had changed into a sweater and jeans, along with, laughingly, her running shoes. Brian suspected she rarely changed out of those.

Bender laughed. "Hey I can't help it!"

"You are so whipped man!" Bender blushed, leaning over to kiss Claire. He couldn't get enough of this girl. Claire giggled.

Allison squeaked softly and contentedly as Andy put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. Jan rolled her eyes at Brian. "Geez. How do you survive this?!"

"By the skin of my teeth." Brian smiled.

Claire, pulling herself teasingly away from Bender included Jan. "Hey its nice you could come back to see Andy, how long are you staying in Shermer?"

"Oh I'm actually here to stay until I graduate."

"Oh you're a senior still?"

"Jan blushed. I actually took a year off to go to Texas on a track scholarship. It just…didn't work out." Her face looked sad, as though she was remembering something painful. "Anyway," she smiled, "I'm back here for my last semester. Plus this way I get to graduate with my little brother" Jan laughed and pinched Andy's cheek, watching him blush and bat her hand away.

"That's cool," Claire replied, "Well welcome back to Shermer."

"Thanks. Andy's friends are certainly a lot cooler than the last time I was here. No more asshole wrestlers." She smiled at Brian.

AFTER THE MOVIE…

"Hey Jan I'm gonna walk Ally home, you mind?" Andy asked his sister, even as he was being pulled away by Allison, who was biting her lip.

Jan laughed. "Nah, I'll see you at home kid." Andy smiled and mouthed "Thanks" running off with Allison.

Bender and Claire had already taken off, in fact they had taken off right after the movie, although Brian had thought he had seen them in the alleyway behind the theater, he couldn't have been sure since they were pressed up against a wall. He rolled his eyes at the thought of it.

It was just Jan and Brian, walking home in the twilight. Jan looked over at the kid. He was cute, in an awkward way. He looked smart, and since Bender had called him Brain she suspected she wasn't far off there. He was taller than her, a rare feat for a guy.

Brian kicked rocks as he walked with Jan. "I live over by Andy so I'll just walk with you, if you don't mind, or if you don't have anything better to do…"

Jan laughed at the kid's awkwardness. He was so shy! They walked for awhile, quietly and peacefully, each smiling at the naïve beauty of Shermer. Jan looked over at Brian. "Aren't you just the least bit curious about what happened in Texas?"

Brian was surprised."Well, yes. I'm definitely curious, but…"

"But?"

"Well, you see it took a lot for the five of us to open up to anyone." He laughed, thinking of the drugs inside Bender's locker, of Vernon, of the gun going off in his locker. "So I guess I didn't expect you to want to share if it was something painful."

Jan smiled. "You guys really must have a hell of a story. I mean, those couples are pretty unlikely."

Brian laughed. "Yea, you have no idea. Bender and Claire…geez."

Jan smiled. "I guess we could probably save the Texas story for another day. "

"Whenever your ready."

Jan confidently checked Brian out. He was tall, well built, awkward but in the cutest way. This wasn't the guys she had met in Texas. He wasn't cocky or muscular or an asshole. He couldn't break her heart. He wouldn't run away without warning, or fall of a horse, becoming practically brain-dead and leaving her all alone, and cold in the hot summers of Dallas. She sighed. Geez, maybe coming back to Shermer was the right idea anyway. Andy's friends had accepted her, it seemed, and they were happy. And this guy, he was sweet….

Brian couldn't believe it, but this gorgeous, unbelieveably sexy, smart girl was checking him out!

Brian went out on a limb. What the hell could it hurt?, he asked himself. "Would you wanna, I don't know, go see a movie just us sometime?" he visibly shrunk back, prepared for the usual answer.

Jan smiled. "I'd love to Brian. How about next Saturday?"

He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, but he let out a big breath, surprised.

Jan laughed. "you don't go on many dates do you Brian?"

"um…none pretty much. Gorgeous girls generally don't go for geeks."

"Well…" wait..had he just called her gorgeous? "then they are very, very stupid."

They smiled, and looked up. Without realizing it, they had reached Jan and Andy's home.

Brian looked at her. He didn't want to go. He didn't want her to leave, she had just gotten her, just entered her life, what if she left!?

Jan cursed her house for being so close. She looked up at Brian. God, she liked being able to look up at a guy's face. "I like you Brian. I can't wait for Saturday."

"Me neither." Brian smiled. What the hell?! She LIKED him?

Jan walked up to her doorstep, Brian following. Jan went to unlock the door, and stopped, turning to Brian.

"Well, good night..um..i guess I'll see you at…school"-Jan cut him off, her lips softly on his. Her head tilted upwards. Brian was surprised. Her lips were so…soft, she tasted so sweet. He kissed her back, his tongue softly rubbing hers, his hands on her waist, her hands on his neck. They emerged a few minutes later, gasping for breath. "Shit" jan whispered. "How the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

Brian smiled, thinking the same. "Well…there was this girl in the Niagra Falls area…"

Jan smiled, laughing at the joke the boys had filled her in on earlier. For a total virgin this guy certainly had skills. She leaned in for another kiss, laughing to herself at the feeling that had swept over her body- that feeling like falling off a swing, the one she sometimes felt when she was trying to go to sleep before she was jerked awake by the falling feeling- because suddenly, oh so suddenly, she WAS falling.

**Hehe. Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review for more chapters, I promise I'll try to start updating with more regularity if I get some reviews! :D oh and by the by, Flashdance really did come out in 1983. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! **


	7. We Are Not Alone

**well thanks for all the reviews ya'll! and look, a fancy new chapter for ya in response! and as requested, more bender and claire action for ya! **

**We Are Not Alone**

_(another 80's song, from the movie: this time curtousey of Karla DeVito)_

_The Following Monday_

Brian arrived early to school, though that wasn't unusual for him, he was anxious to see Jan again. She was so different, so gorgeous. He didnt want her to forget him as soon as she showed up to school, where the big, confident jocks would surely hit on her. He met up with John at their usual spot. Claire was with him.

Well you look nice today, Brain! Claire hugged him.

You got a date or somethin? Bender teased.

Brian couldnt help his blush in response.

Brian heard Andy and Allison approach the group from behind him. Claire rushed over to Allison, whispering in her ear as they both pointed at Brian. Allison began to squeak and Claire began to jump up and down happily. _of course _Brian thought, _jan probably blabbed to andy who blabbed to allison. oh great... _

Andy greeted Brian and Bender, rolling his eyes at how girly Allison had become the closer she got to Claire. Thank god she still wasnt wearing pink.

Hey..uhh...Andy?

Yea Bry?

Did Jan ride with you?

the girls squeaked and giggled in the backround, running up to hug Brian at the same time.

Andy smiled. Yeah man shes getting registered.

Brian relaxed. she hadnt left. Thank God.

Bender caught on, his eyes widening. He put out his cigarette on the bleachers " I hearing this right? The BRAIN got himself a girl?" he walked over to Brian, placing his hands on the nerd's shoulders. "Congratulations, nerd." quieter he said "shes smoking hot!!" Andy hollered, " I heard that!" but he only rolled his eyes and smiled.

The gang kept talking. goofing off, laughing, sharing stories about the ridiculous things their parents had done over the weekend.

Bender and Claire went off by themselves for a minute, just behind a nearby wall. Claire was lauging at a joke Brian had made, as she leaned against the wall she smiled. Bender looked her up and down. Man, she was gorgeous. Just looking at her made him forget the fresh bruise on his arm, the number of cigarettes left in the pack he had in his jacket pocket. John leaned over to kiss her, making her smile even more. It was contagious, John began to laugh, at nothing in particular. He kissed her again, just softly, lightly. Her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He liked that he was making her giggle more. He looked at her right in the eyes, kissing up her arm. " Brians happy- he's finally got a girl. You gonna make me happy too?"

Claire laughed. "you already have a girl"she teased.

John took the hint. he rolled his eyes and straightened his back. "Will you go to prom with me, Claire?" Claire smiled. " Of course John." He leaned into her, pushing her hard against the wall, kissing her with tongue and passion. When she broke the kiss she was gasping for air. she bit her bottom lip, always a sign that he had made her horny. "Besides, I already bought my dress." she laughed as he cursed her, "You TEASE!!" She laughed and kissed him lightly, holding his hand and leading him back towards the group.

Jan had joined them, and they were all laughing and goofing off still. Claire noticed that Jan and Brian were sitting next to each other and holding hands, and Claire nudged Bender with her elbow so he would see them. Allison was sitting on Andys lap. As they joined the group, they slipped back into the conversation seamlessly. Allison caught Bender's eyes, wordlessly asking him if he had finally gotten Claire to go to prom with him. Bender smiled back at Allison, winking his answer.


End file.
